Movies & Mistletoe
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends and in love with each other. They're oblivious to each other's feelings, but one movie night with spilled orange juice and mistletoe might change that. TxG Christmas oneshot.


_**Movies & Mistletoe**_

"Do you wanna watch a movie at my house tonight?"

A normal girl would probably freak out if her crush asked this question. But Gabriella Montez didn't. Hanging out with him was the most normal thing on the world.

She was in love with her best friend.

"Sure. What time?"

Troy Bolton grinned at her and she felt her knees going weak at his perfect smile. "Eight?"

"Perfect," Gabriella declared as she smiled her own million-dollar smile back at him. Troy bit his lip as his grin widened.

"Okay. See you in algebra," he said as he quickly kissed her cheek and ran off. She felt her dreamy smile growing and a blush creeping up her cheeks.

She quickly came down from cloud nine when she heard a loud sigh behind her. She turned around quickly and looked down as she saw her friends Taylor and Sharpay staring right at her. Sharpay's pink-colored nails were dug into her hip as she glared at her friend and Taylor's black eyebrows were raised.

"When are you finally going to bang Bolton?" Sharpay asked bluntly. Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock as Taylor rolled her eyes and nudged Sharpay in her ribs. "Ow, Tay! It was just a question!"

Taylor sighed and shot a look at her friend, before turning to Gabriella. "Never mind Barbie here. But seriously. What's up with you guys?"

Gabriella shook her head as the three girls started walking to their English class. "Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're flirting all the time," Sharpay said in a 'duh tone' and Taylor nodded.

"He's always checking you out."

"Whenever you see him, your eyes practically turn into a heart shape."

"He has this special smile for you."

"You guys are always trying to touch each other or holding hands."

"I've never seen him kiss other girls' foreheads."

"And remember that time when we walked into you guys at the rooftop almost kissing?"

"Oh, I remember that! You guys were so em—"

"Okay, enough!" Gabriella exclaimed. Sharpay and Taylor immediately shut up and stared at their friend expectantly.

"Maybe a tiny bit of me kind of likes him," Gabriella admitted in a small voice, her cheeks flaming up from embarrassment and shyness. Taylor smirked as she high-fived Sharpay.

"But it's not like he likes me back," Gabriella said and scoffed as Sharpay and Taylor snorted at the oblivious girl.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus," Sharpay said sarcastically. She quickly pulled on her cute smile and flipped her blonde locks back as one of the football players walked by.

Taylor shook her head at Sharpay's antics and linked her arm with Gabriella's. "He really likes you, sweetie. It's in the way he acts. Trust me."

Gabriella sighed and shook her head as they arrived at their classroom.

--

_Gabriella remembered the _exact_ moment when she fell in love with Troy._

_Vividly._

_It was on a Christmas Eve and they were hanging out with Taylor, Sharpay and their other friends Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi. It was tradition for the eight of them to give each other presents on Christmas Eve. Even Sharpay and Ryan, who were twins, gave each other a small present on Christmas Eve._

_Zeke just had thanked Sharpay for the oven gloves he got from her and had stood up to pick up the next present from under Taylor's Christmas tree._

"_For Gabriella," he said as he handed Gabriella the tiny box and Troy coughed nervously as he realized it was his present._

"_That looks like jewelry," Kelsi's quiet voice spoke up and if Troy wasn't too nervous about his present, he would've glared at the petite redhead._

_Gabriella started unwrapping the present and opened the tiny box, only to almost burst in tears at the beautiful bracelet inside the box. There were three charms dangling off the bracelet. She recognized them being a basketball, a microphone and a book. It was beautiful. She picked it up and smiled._

_Then she noticed there was a note in the box, too. She quickly picked it up and started reading, recognizing Troy's penmanship._

Hey Brie.

You know I'm not good with words or anything, but I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.

I hope you like my present, as it took me forever – and lots of moaning by Chad – to find the perfect gift for the perfect girl.

Obviously, the bracelet represents us. The basketball represents me, because I'm your Wildcat and you love me in my uniform. The book represents you, always reading and learning new stuff. That's what I like about you. And the microphone represents us, breaking free.

Again, Merry Christmas, Brie.

Just Like Kindergarten,

Your Wildcat.

_She looked up at Troy, who was nervously biting his lip, and practically flew into his arms, thanking him over and over again. This was the best thing he ever could have done for her. She loved it._

_As they pulled back from their hug, Gabriella suddenly felt an unfamiliar feeling running through her veins. Goosebumps were formed on her skin and suddenly, it felt like they were the only ones in the room._

_And as she looked up at Troy, it struck her like lightning. Never had she realized how utterly _handsome _Troy Bolton was. His smile was radiant and made butterflies swell in her stomach, while the way his defined body pressing against hers, set her whole body on fire. His hair resembled a 'just-out-of-bed' look and Gabriella found that extremely sexy. His eyes were a stormy dark blue, darker than his usual baby blue eyes that could make any woman swoon, including her._

_All that plus the fact that he did something so sweet for her, made realization hit her like a ton of bricks._

_The truth was apparent; all she'd ever needed to do was reach out and pluck it. Which she finally did._

_Gabriella Montez was in love with Troy Bolton._

--

"Can we watch _The Proposal_?" Gabriella asked giddily as she sat down and leaned back on Troy's couch, smiling up at him. Troy had never seen someone so beautiful as her. Her long, chocolate curls were sprawled against the head rest as her curvy body leaned back, almost seductively. Her lips, that he wanted to kiss so badly, were stuck out in an adorable pout as her dark brown eyes peered up at him expectantly from underneath her long eyelashes.

But he quickly snapped out of his daze as he realized why she was pouting and looking up at him expectantly. He quickly shook his head, horrified at the prospect of having to sit through another of those girly movies.

"No way. We watched _Titanic_ last time, it's my turn now. Flip _The Exorcist_ in, I'm going to make popcorn."

"You've got to be kidding me! You know I won't sleep for the next decade if we watch _The Exorcist_!" Gabriella exclaimed, her pout turning into a horrified frown.

"Yeah, and I won't sleep for the next decade if we watch _The Proposal_, because I don't want to see a fucking naked Ryan Reynolds!"

"Why? You got a thing for him?"

Troy glared at her innocent expression. "Shut up. We're not watching _The Proposal._"

Gabriella's lips started quivering and Troy sighed. He knew it was all a ploy to get what she wanted, but she was just so damn adorable and he was in love with her. How could he resist?

"What about _The Dark Knight?_"

Gabriella's glossy lips turned up into a smile and she nodded excitedly. Crisis averted. "I can deal with that."

Troy smiled triumphantly. He shook his head as he started walking towards the kitchen, where he suddenly noticed something that wasn't there that morning.

Mistletoe.

Whoopee.

He looked back at Gabriella and smiled as an idea started forming in his mind.

--

An hour later, they were watching the movie and sitting on the couch together. Both were staring at the TV intently as Gabriella sipped from her glass of orange juice.

Troy stood up to grab some popcorn, stretching unnecessarily. As he did so, he 'accidentally' pushed against Gabriella's hand and knocked her orange juice all over her shirt.

Mission: half-accomplished.

Gabriella screamed as she felt the cold liquid seeping down her white T-shirt and making it dangerously transparent and nearly see-through. Just then, Troy realized a tiny glitch in his plan: he'd completely forgotten about the part where her shirt became so wet that he could see her bra. He felt a disturbing stir in his pants.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed quickly as he ran to the kitchen to get something to dab it off, streams of apologies spilling through his lips. Gabriella quickly ran after him, muttering curses under her breath all the while.

"It's okay, Troy," she said hastily as she took the towel from his hands and started to dab it off herself.

"I'm such a klutz! Sorry!" He kept apologizing, thinking wryly about how his perfect plan wasn't so perfect all of a sudden.

Well, until she suddenly stared up to the ceiling in shock.

He did a victory dance in his head. His plan had worked.

They were under the mistletoe.

"Uh…" she uttered softly as he smiled at her, his beautiful eyes alight with excitement. He started to lean down and her breath hitched in her throat. This was really happening. She was finally going to kiss him. The intensity and tension were almost unbearable.

"It's okay if you don't want to kiss me," Gabriella whispered, afraid that speaking any louder would ruin their perfect moment.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" he whispered back, not breaking eye contact with her and getting closer to her. His voice was soft yet rough at the same time, coated with hidden emotions Gabriella couldn't discern. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They were changed into a navy blue, full of passion and… love?

Did he really want to kiss her? Or did she just got run over by a truck and arrived in heaven without knowing it?

"I don't know… You tell me."

Troy scoffed and smiled at her, their lips now millimeters from each other and she could feel his warm breath on her lips, making her almost swoon.

"Gabriella…" he whispered roughly, his eyes closing and his lips finally pressing onto hers.

Gabriella sighed into the kiss. His soft lips and his arms encircling her waist set off a delicious spark running through her whole body. She brought her hands up to his neck and she threaded her hands through his hair, making him groan.

It was so perfect in a way that frightened her to no end.

His groan made her smile and run her tongue against his lips. If he'd taken the first step, she'd take the second one. He opened his mouth willingly and thrust his own tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dancing a beautiful waltz, and his hands slid down her butt, making Gabriella laugh and pull away.

"That was…" he started, his smile stretching across his whole face and his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Wonderful," Gabriella finished, a similar look on her face. Troy laughed and pecked her on the lips, Gabriella moaning in displeasure as he pulled away.

"Can I tell you something, baby?"

Smiling at his little pet name for her, Gabriella pressed a long kiss to his mouth. "Anything."

"I might have spilled your juice on purpose."

--

**A/N: Yes, I know this is late, but I couldn't make it for Christmas Day… so here's to happy Boxing Day. I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas and has a lovely 2010. Oh, and Momo and Ashton rock. Momo is like my twin or something. She's the peanut butter to my jelly and I love her. Especially because she put her wonderful beta-powers into this. Thanks, babe! And Ashton just rocks because she has this awesome story in the work and I love to talk with her about Fanfiction and other stuff. Yeah, that's about everything. (: Review, please?  
**

**~ Joyce.**

--

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not a millionaire and obviously, Troy and Gabriella were way too innocent. So, nopes.**


End file.
